d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
San Francisco
. ]] San Francisco is a city, as well as county, in the San Francisco Bay Area, and is the only consolidated city-county in California. The city-county of San Francisco borders Marin County to the north (with the San Francisco Bay), Contra Costa County and Alameda County to the east (also with the San Francisco Bay), San Mateo County to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the west. San Francisco is the financial and cultural capital of Northern California, as well as a popular tourist destination. There are many sights to see in San Francisco, including the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, the Transamerica Pyramid, Chinatown, the Cable Cars, and Lombard Street. The city is a prominent location in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men. In January of 2009, Dallin Earl and Travis Neal go to a motocross competition at AT&T Park. They meet up with Kyle Makaiwi there. While there, they see a small boy with a Harley Davidson jacket and a weird face drink out of a football-shaped water bottle. The water bottle has "DUSTIN" written on it, so they assume that's his name. They crack a bunch of jokes about the kid. and Dallin Earl in San Francisco, "Motorcross 2009".]] In June of 2010, Jeremy Glenn, Alec Viera, and Travis Neal go to AT&T Park to watch the Giants play the Baltimore Orioles. Jeremy buys some blue cotton candy and makes a bunch of faces while eating it. At the seventh inning of the game, Brooke White sings "Take Me Out to the Ballgame". At the ninth inning, Jeremy calls Rick Patterson to tell him the Giants are losing. After the game, they walk down the Embarcadero to Embarcadero BART Station to catch a train home. at AT&T Park, "LDS Night With The Giants 2010".]] In December of 2010, Dallin Earl and Travis Neal go to San Francisco twice. The first time, they eat at Sam's Diner in the Theater District, and go see Shrek the Musical ''at the Orpheum Theatre. The second time, they go with several families in the ward, along with Anne Peterson, Jenny Farrell, and Melinda Farrell. They first eat dinner at Blondie's Pizza, and then hop on a Cable Car to San Francisco Maritime Park. They then walk over to Ghirardelli Square for dessert. Afterwards, they hop back on a Cable Car back down to the Powell Street BART Station. and Travis Neal on a Cable Car, "Christmas 2010 Extras".]]In July of 2011, Rick Patterson and Travis Neal go to San Francisco to go to the LDS Night with the Giants at AT&T Park. Halfway through the game, the Giants start losing to the San Diego Padres, so they go hang out with Dallin Earl and Jaren Garff by the Coca Cola bottle. In September of 2012, some of the Young Men go to San Francisco with several youth to do various activities. They first go to Golden Gate Park and play several field games. They then go to Ocean Beach. Brody Rasmussen and Jeremy Glenn go on the concrete wall above the beach and prepare to jump off. Jeremy gets scared, so Brody jumps off first, does a somersault, and lands on his feet. Jeremy then jumps, does a somersault as well, and lands on his feet. On the way to Berkeley, Dallin Earl and Jaren Garff sing Taylor Swift's "Love Story" to people out the car window in the streets of San Francisco. and Jeremy Glenn at Ocean Beach, "Youth Conference 2012".]] In June of 2013, Showbiz, a youth performing group that some of the Young Men were in, goes on a local tour trip to San Francisco. They take a Duck Tour all throughout the city and even out on the San Francisco Bay. They stay at the Holiday Inn Express in Fisherman's Wharf, go to Ghirardelli Square and the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum, and perform at Pier 39. , "Showbiz Tour 2013"]] Later that month, some of the Young Men volunteer to help at the St. Anthony Foundation in San Francisco. Brayden Rasmussen, Ryan Hales, Seth Garff, McKray Talbot, and Christine Rasmussen help make meals for the homeless and needy in the soup kitchen. Kalani Quereto, Kyle Worley, Keola Quereto, Bruce Wright, and Travis Neal go down several blocks to the St. Anthony clothing charity store to cut tags off of clothes and sort them into bins. They also eat lunch with some homeless people in the Dining Room. Featured In and Kyle Worley outside St. Boniface Church, "St. Anthony June 2013".]] * 'Motorcross 2009''' * LDS Night With The Giants 2010 * Christmas 2010 * Rick's Visit July 2011 * Youth Conference 2012 * Showbiz Tour 2013 * St. Anthony June 2013 Key Places * Anchorage Square * AT&T Park * The Bay Bridge * Blondie's Pizza * Bubba Gumps * Cable Cars * Chinatown * Civic Center/UN Plaza BART Station * The Embarcadero * Embarcadero BART Station * The Ferry Building * Fisherman's Wharf * Ghirardelli Square * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Holiday Inn Express * Lombard Street * Montgomery Street BART Station * Ocean Beach * The Orpheum Theatre * Pier 39 * Portico Restaurant * Powell Street BART Station * Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum * Sam's Diner * San Francisco Bay * San Francisco Maritime Park * St. Anthony Foundation * St. Boniface Church * Stockton Street Tunnel * The Transamerica Pyramid * Union Square * Yerba Buena Island Category:California Cities Category:California Counties